1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a tool assembly for mounting a tear drop shaped wire spring clip to a grid member of a false ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore tear drop shaped wire spring clips having laterally extending end portions at the top thereof have been mounted to a grid member of a false ceiling by squeezing the tear drop portion to move the outer ends outwardly of each other and then placing those outer ends about the lower horizontal section of an inverted T cross section grid member. Then release of the tear drop portion will cause the outer ends of the clip to engage against the side edges of the grid member with the outer ends located above the grid member so that a desired item can be hung from the tear drop portion.
Such wire clips are widely used in stores, i.e., department stores where it is desired to hang signs, articles of wearing apparel, balloons, etc. from the ceiling. At the present time, such wire clips are usually mounted by hand using a step-ladder. Oftentimes it is somewhat awkward to climb up a ladder and squeeze the tear drop portion to hang the clip on, or to remove the clip from, a grid member.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention differs from the previous manual methods for mounting a spring clip by providing a tool assembly comprising a pliers specially configured and designed for mounting a clip to a grid member and a clip removing device specially designed for removing the clip from a grid member. Further, the assembly includes adapters and a pole mountable to each adapter with each adapter being particularly configured and designed for connection to one of the tools, e.g., to the pliers or to the clip removing device whereby one can move a sleeve on the pole while standing on the floor to operate either tool to insert or remove a wire spring clip from a grid member of a false ceiling without the use of a ladder.